


she who could bind you

by ForeignLander



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Winter '14, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett discuss safewords before using cuffs for the first time.  Fill for kinkofthecastle winter '14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she who could bind you

The cuffs clink as he secures a pair to the center rung of the headboard and Castle hears Beckett's breath rattling in her chest. He knew she was into this. They'd discussed it briefly once or twice, but he had no idea exactly how into it she really was.

The bed creaks when he steps back onto the floor and he turns on the spot until he and Kate are face to face. The fabric of her shirt is soft against his palms as he runs his hands up and down her arms, searching her eyes for any lingering traces of doubt or uncertainty. 

"Stop worrying," she snaps, but the sparkle in her eyes belies the sharpness of her tone. 

"I just want you to be sure," he returns softly, eyes dropped to the loose curl of his hands at her elbows.

"Castle," she implores, pausing until his eyes meet hers, "we wouldn't be here, we wouldn't have even talked about this, unless I was sure."

"Ok," he whispers, leaning in to meet her lips gently, smiling when he feels her own mouth curling at the edges. "Safeword?"

"Mmm, red," she hums.

The wet sound of their lips parting hangs in the air as he pulls back, brow furrowing in surprise and confusion.

"Red? Isn't that a little generic?"

She smiles as she disengages from his grasp, turning towards her dresser to rid herself of her jewelry.

"You know, if my safeword isn't up to par, we can just do something else tonight. Watch a movie," she shrugs, "get some food?"

Her smiling eyes meet his as she peeks up trough her lashes into the mirror and he presses himself tightly to her back, right hand reaching up to sweep her hair to one side of her neck as his left bands tightly round her waist.

"Red's fine. Perfect, even," he murmurs into the soft skin under her ear, tongue laving over the spot when she tilts her neck in encouragement. 

Her ring clinks into the small dish sitting atop her dresser and, finally jewelry-free, she leans back into him, the warm softness of her settling perfectly into the cradle of his body. Castle barely contains a shiver as she trails her fingers through the coarse hairs on his forearm, nails scraping ever so lightly. 

Turning her head, she presses her lips to his ear, breath fanning hotly.

"So," she purrs, voice considerably lower than before. "What are your plans for me tonight?" She punctuates the sharpness of the T with a gentle bite to the soft skin of his earlobe.

His groan rumbles low in his rib cage and he spins her around, pulls her along after him until she's standing in front of him as he sits at the edge of the bed.

"Strip."

She meets his eyes hotly for a moment, but says nothing, simply starts unbuttoning her blouse from the top down. She's taking her time, teasing him probably, but he doesn't say anything, just lets her go. For now.

When her shirt is unbuttoned, instead of sliding it off, she leaves it hanging open as she trails her hands down her torso to flick open the button of her pants. The black lace of her bra and the little strip tease she's putting on have his fingers curling into the softness of her comforter.

She shimmies her hips and the light cotton of her slacks flutters to the ground. She steps out of the puddle of fabric and rolls her shoulders, presses the fullness of her breasts out towards him as she finally shrugs out of her shirt.

Castle's pants are tightening to the point of discomfort, but he wants to drag this out. Wants to let her tease them both until he turns the tables on her. Beckett's thumbs slide under the waistband of her panties and she rolls her hips as she starts to tug the lace-covered elastic down.

"Stop."

He can tell her eyes are trained on his face, but he's far too mesmerized by the gorgeous curves of her body to bother to meet her gaze when he responds to her unvoiced question.

"Leave them on." He flicks his eyes to her breasts, can almost feel the phantom softness of her flesh in the cups of his empty palms. "Take it off."

He doesn't specify what he means, but he knows she understands when she straightens her stance and her left hand disappears behind her back.

Castle hears the quiet snick of the clasp releasing and Kate's hand falls back to rest at her side. She pauses for just a moment - just long enough to exude a touch of defiance - before she plucks the straps from her shoulders and drops the garment to the ground.

The bed creaks as Castle rises to his feet and finally drags his eyes away from the fullness of her perfect breasts to meet Kate's gaze. Her eyes are dark and sparkling, but he finds no trace of amusement. This tension - this raw, powerful energy crackling in the air between them - is exactly what he wants.

He watches as Kate stiffens ever so slightly when he steps into her space. Leaning forward, he teases her, gets close enough that she anticipates the contact between their bodies, the brush of his chest against her erect nipples, but not close enough to actually follow through. A light puff of breath brushes past his shoulder when he turns to walk around her body and he’s glad to know she’s not as unaffected as she seems.

Standing behind her, Castle takes a moment to appreciate her silhouette from this angle. The perfect roundness of her ass draws him in and he nearly gives in to his desire to touch her before he refocuses on the task at hand. He wants to have her begging for him, so the less he touches her, the less he gives her what she wants, the better. 

With that in mind, Castle reaches down to grasp the delicate circle of her wrists and pulls, brings her arms together until they meet palm to palm at her tailbone. It’s times like these when he wishes he could be in two places at once, watch her from every angle.

Keeping both of her hands secured in one of his, he reaches around to his back pocket, slides two fingers in to hook the extra set of cuffs he slid in between the rough denim earlier. Kate’s shoulders stiffen when she hears, but before she has time to react further, he slips the cuffs on, drops her hands and watches them bounce once and settle against the delicious curve of her ass.

In a moment, he’s seated on the bed in front of her and wastes no time pulling her into the V of his legs. He sucks her right nipple into his mouth and palms her ass roughly with both hands. The sudden onset of sensation makes her gasp and Kate circles her hips, tries to press more firmly into the delicious kneading of his hands.

“Don’t move,” he murmurs around her, teeth digging into the sensitive bud of her nipple. She gasps at the sudden sharpness and then cries out when he smacks her ass. Hard.

“Don’t talk,” he growls and then releases her breast with a wet pop. Her nipple puckers at the chill and it takes all of her power not to grind into thin air. He dips his head towards her left breast, bangs flopping over his forehead, but just when she thinks he’s about to take her into his mouth - finally, her left side is just that much more sensitive - he flicks her nipple sharply once with the wicked point of his tongue, smacks her ass with both hands, and stands. Bastard.

He’s back behind her, breathing hotly at the nape of her neck, and his hands slide up her torso to cup her breasts. Eyelids fluttering, Kate’s neck rolls back, head colliding with the stretch of muscle at the curve of Castle’s shoulder. Calloused fingers pinch and roll her nipples and Kate can’t help the way her breath stutters out. She knows she must have soaked through her panties by now. She’s been wet all day thinking about this. That, combined with how nipple play just does it for her every time, she…fuck. She just wants him inside her.

Lucky for her, with the way he’s plastered to her back, the cuffs aren’t much of an issue and she reaches back to palm the bulge pressing insistently against her ass. She gets one rough squeeze around him and Castle huffs out a breath, grinds forward into the movement of her hands. She had wanted to tease him, but her plan backfires because the way his hips are rolling into her hands, the way she can feel the hard ridge of his erection through the denim of his jeans, make her all that much more desperate. 

Kate’s thighs and ass are clenching against the onslaught of sensation and her eyes flutter closed when Castle pinches each of her nipples between the pads of his thumbs and middle fingers and flicks across the sensitive peaks with his forefingers. She can’t concentrate on her hands working at his cock anymore, and she whines when his nails scrape roughly against the flat fronts of her nipples on one downward stroke. 

For what feels like hours, but is probably only minutes, Castle plays her like a finely tuned instrument, alternating teasing flicks with rough squeezes. The way his nails scrape lightly across the undersides of her breasts sends goosebumps blooming on her chest and neck. She can’t hold up against the sharp wash of pleasure anymore - doesn’t remember when her eyes fell closed but can’t find the focus to open them - and her neck gives way, head rolling to rest back against Castle’s broad shoulder. His hot breaths washing across her cheek are just enough of a distraction from the burning in her clit and the clenching of her inner muscles that she finds the ability to turn towards him, seek his mouth clumsily with pink, panting lips.

Castle’s mouth brushes teasingly against hers and she whines at the phantom kiss. Castle chuckles, just out of reach and breathes into her open mouth.

“Can you come like this?”

Her hips buck involuntarily and she whines, arching her back to try to get away from his wicked hands. He knows she can’t come from this - hasn’t been able to yet - and he’s worked her up so slowly and thoroughly that she feels liquid and set ablaze all at once. All she wants to do, needs to do, is come.

“Castle, please.”

“No one’s stopping you, Beckett. Come.”

His voice is rough and commanding, but she can hear the curve of his smile, the teasing floating just beneath the surface. Even now, he’s torturing her, calloused fingers making slow circles around the oversensitive points of her nipples.

“Can’t,” she whines. “More.” 

Kate twists to the right when one of Castle’s hands skates down her stomach and underneath the waistband of her underwear. Her torso pitches to the left to try and dislodge his remaining hand, but he follows and with her arms bound behind her, there’s nothing she can do except take the insistent flicking, pinching, tugging at her left breast.

Thick fingers dip between her legs and she feels rather than hears Castle groan behind her. When he drags the wetness pooled there up to circle her clit once - slowly, excruciatingly slowly - she’s the one groaning, hips bucking, thighs quivering from the exertion of staying upright.

“Now?” Castle’s voice vibrates against her ear and she forces out a harsh breath between clenched teeth. Her frustration peaks when she feels his smile against the shell of her ear and she knows he’s pleased with himself. He always enjoys working her up and he knows she’s not quite there.

Beckett doesn’t bother answering, content to hold her own in this power play. 

“I asked you a question.”

This time, when she doesn’t answer, she feels his mouth move away from her ear, his chest and hands now the only things still in contact with her body. Beckett grinds her hips into his hand when he curls downward, two fingers just barely curling inside her, no farther than the first knuckle. She craves the stretch, loves how big his hands are, loves the way he fills her so deliciously and just when she thinks he’s about to give her what she wants, Castle removes himself from her completely.

Beckett’s eyes fly open and she gasps as her body pitches backwards, nearly falls until one broad palm pushes between her shoulder blades until she’s regained her balance. Once she’s steady on her feet, as steady as she can be, Castle’s hand is gone, returns briefly with a rough swat to her ass that makes her knees buckle for a moment.

Castle comes to sit in front of her on the bed and he looks deliciously tousled. Shirt and pants slightly wrinkled, hair sticking up around the part and all she wants to do is fuck him. Push him down onto the comforter and ride. If her hands were free, she would do just that.

Instead, she twitches when Castle touches her, a true measure of just how worked-up she is. He roughly grips her waist and pulls her forward into the V of his legs, slides two fingers into the waistband of her panties and begins pulling them down while simultaneously sucking her left nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth. 

He detaches from her with a sharp nip and a wet pop, leaning down to help her feet out of the tangle of embarrassingly wet fabric. Warm hands slide up the length of her legs, mouth making a complementary, winding path from her naval up the length of her torso, and she pushes back into him when he roughly palms at the fleshy curve of her ass.

“Castle, please. Please make me come.”

She hardly recognizes the sound of her own voice, has a hard time remembering the last time he spent this much time teasing her, pushing her towards the edge but not letting her fall off it.

He hums, lips vibrating wetly against her ribs. His next maneuver takes her by surprise, several things happening too quickly for her to process.

He bites down harshly on the underside of her breast, his left hand grips her hip, and his right hand cups her roughly between the legs. She feels something nudging at her left foot, looks down, but can’t see past the flop of his hair over where his mouth rests at her breast.

When her brain allows her to focus past the sensations wracking her body, she responds to the insistent nudging at her foot, realizes belatedly what it means. She spreads her legs, allows his hand to cup her more fully, and before she can ground herself, two thick fingers curl into her.

She gasps - finally - and her knees give way. Without her hands free to catch herself, Castle catches her with the hand still gripping her hip and the other inside her. The added pressure makes her hips roll and she pushes against the floor, has to lock her knees in order not to give way again. 

The fingers inside her rub rough patterns against her front wall and she feels the pressure build low in her abdomen. If he’s doing what she thinks he is, he’ll have no trouble getting what he wants.

The rubbing gives way to more insistent thrusting and before she knows it, Castle’s pushing back in with three fingers, fucking her hard and fast with nimble hands. She’s distantly aware of the sounds she’s making, but most of her focus is on the fire ripping through her body. Castle’s mouth is back at her left nipple and everything - everything he’s doing - is setting her ablaze.

His name is a desperate plea in her mouth, and Castle bites down hard on her nipple. She clenches around him at the surprise sting and he redoubles his efforts between her legs, three fingers rubbing roughly against her just so while his thumb presses against her clit, trapping the sensitive bundle between it and the fingers inside her.

She’s too far gone to be embarrassed by the continuous, wet sucking sound of her cunt. She leans forward just slightly and her mouth opens on a silent scream, the fingers inside her pressing just there and her thighs quiver as the pressure becomes unbearable. She feels the dam break inside her and Castle calls her name as she gushes all over his hand. Still, he never lets up, just switches from rubbing against her g-spot to thrusting in and out. She can feel the movement of his arm as he pistons inside her and it’s all too much - it’s all perfect - and she comes, hard, clenching around his fingers as a second wave of wetness floods his palm.

Castle’s forehead thumps against her sternum as he carries her down, gentles her with soft words. A symphony of harsh panting echoes around them as Castle slows his movements, then stops all together. 

Beckett slowly opens her eyes, blinking blearily as she comes back to herself. When she manages to roll her neck forward, seeking Castle’s gaze, she finds him smiling up at her, chin resting against her chest.

She goes to card her fingers through his hair, but she’s reminded of her current immobility by the quiet clanging of the metal cuffs.

Castle stands slowly, the fabric of his pants rustling against the comforter, and leans forward to kiss her, deep and communicative, and she falls into him as one hand cups her face, the other wetly gripping her hip.

“Mm, take these off, Castle,” she hums into him, tongue sliding hotly against his as she rattles the cuffs to show what she means.

He releases her, grabbing the key from the nightstand before stepping up behind her to unfasten her bindings. The thump of metal against the floor is accompanied by the curl of his arms at her waist and she leans back into him, hands lifting to link with his own.

Castle rests his mouth at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she leans away to give him more access. Closes her eyes and sighs in contentment at the contact.

"Have I told you lately how sexy you are?"

Kate laughs and leans into him, bumps his temple with her forehead.

"Not in so many words."

Castle turns until their noses collide and kisses her, tongues sweeping, breath mingling. She loves this intimacy, loves that they can have hot sex and still be romantic, still be them.

Kate uses their joined hands to untangle from his embrace, turns to toy with the top button of his shirt.

"Take these off, Castle," she says, low and throaty, peeking up at him from behind her lashes. 

She tilts her head and glances towards the pair of cuffs still dangling from the headboard, delights in seeing his expression darken, his eyes turn to midnight right in front of her.

"And then," she says turning towards the ensuite with a little extra swing in her step just for him, "I'll show you just how sexy I can be."

As she's cleaning up, she hears his voice, muffled from the other side of the door.

"My safeword is 'apples!'"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
